The New King of Hearts
by Kammari
Summary: Harry saves his cousin when their seven years old. It changes everything.He starts training with the king of hearts Domon and Master Asia. Harry not an emo unless it proper. Cross with Dbz, eragon, g gundam,? Ch.2 in the works. Changed to m for cursing.
1. Meeting the King of Hearts

In this story Harry is 7 Dudley is 7 too

In this story Dudley will not be a new species of a fat land whale though he will be slightly large but that due to muscle and not enough fat to make 9 empire state building after it has been released from his own planetary gravitational pull which causes it to warp inward.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own g gundam, Bleach, Dragon ball Z, Harry Potter, or Eragon**_

**_------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Ch.1 the first lesson.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

Harry was breathing heavy after his training with his teacher Domon Kassu who teaches the school of the Undefeated of East and is The King of Hearts while the true master is on a training trip (also his age is like before gundam fight so he is only like 17 or so) (I've decided that Harry will get his dragon egg right before coming to Hogwarts hint on who give him the egg: Domon's teacher).

He couldn't believe that this all started last week. It started when he saved his fellow seven year old cousin from being hit by a truck. Unknowingly he ruined a good deal of a certain medaling old bastard plans (take this creepy old men who have abnormal interest in preteen-teenage boys) by doing this because it started a chain reaction which caused the Dursley's to at least treat human especially his cousin Dudley and his aunt Petunia to really be nice to him.

Though his uncle still had a couple of reoccurrences where he acted liked he did in the past. He eventually thought after a week of them being nice they had decided that he was not a freak and that they shouldn't treat that way.

He truly realized it when he asked them if he could take this class he had read about in the paper and they said if he could keep up with then he could. Though his uncle said boxing is better then any other martial art.

So he was enrolled to the class. Unknown to Harry was that they had come to Little Whinging teach him in the first place if he showed the right stuff.

So here he is thinking about his first lesson and the events leading up to it. His teacher had asked him to clear his mind and search for an energy source inside himself. The clear you mind is to make sure you are not overcome by the feeling the power gives you.

The energy source the teacher said can be different for many people and it's uncommon where people have a second energy source. And it is only in legends where there are people with three-four.

He also warned that many people have different mindscapes he tells him about some of the peoples he's met mindscape including a sewer, a bar, and city on it side. He then said he mentioned it because that is where he is going to go by meditation.

And when you go into your mind if you have more than one you must grab all the energy sources otherwise they will try to merge together if you have more than one. Their has only been one actual person who lived through the process in the last century though many think its just because they tried to mix two which shouldn't be mixed like Ki and reiatsu. So in all you shouldn't touch them yet. Harry had not heard the last part because he was thinking to intense about if he'd have more then one.

So Harry started to meditate as per Domon instructions and he was surprised when he saw himself in front of the park which was only place he could find peace before he saved Dudley. But he noticed things were different like the trees they were taller and wider. So he continued on.

So when he found himself in front of where there used to be a lake (his favorite place in the park) there were three of them. So he thought maybe these are my energy sources he was pleasantly surprised since he had so many and because of their form. He wondered why they were in different colors.

Though he was slightly scared of the black one (reiatsu) since he thought it felt like death but at same time it made him feel happy and warm. He was wondering why the green one is so little compared to the others (going to be his Ki smaller because of the abuse. Less energy he had available to use on his body). Then he saw a golden one (he didn't notice a strand which connected them all together.) he felt he had to touch it and when he touched it caused the others to activate and to try to merge.

Domon says out loud "idiot did I not tell him to not try to touch the energy sources and he does. Well this sucks we finally get him and then he does something stupid. Three swords appear on his left hip and a mask appears on the side of his head. Domon was freaked out because of the mask. It radiated a lot of darkness(not evil) and he had heard that those only appeared to those who had died but still tried to live by stealing other peoples spirit energy, but he was somewhat mollified when he finally noticed the swords after being freaked out by the masks.

He was calmed down because those are only said to appear on the ones who choose to fight the creatures. He was still even more surprised when Harry started to grow taller and muscle out a bit (not a lot right now he only 7 so he hasn't been abused that long). Why he was surprised is because Harry had to have spirit energy for the mask and swords but he obviously was able to actively use Ki. Those two energies are rarely able to work together without another force in the works. So he figures that maybe the kid can use magic like his master can use somewhat.

His thoughts were confirmed somewhat when he saw Harry glowed (unlocked metamorphic thing like tonks, had the blocks/trace placed on his magic be destroyed, unlocked beastspeaking and really unlocked parsletogune) especially around his throat(shows his unlocked speech also just for fun ventriloquism and ability to fully change his voice.), and his eyes flashed bright green. Two hours later he noticed Harry was waking up. So he goes up to him and yells "idiot I told you not to touch the energy sources yet" Harry replies "I had not heard you say that and I'm alive aren't I." Domon replies "Yeah, but your damn lucky that you had magic otherwise your spirit energy and Ki would battle for dominance and likely kill you in it." Harry replies in a confused voice "Magic but i thought that didn't exist."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like my story?

Should Harry be a saiyian?

_**Review**_ or I'll have burning gundam, eragon and Vegeta find you and beat the crap out you.

This is Kammari signing off.


	2. preview for chapter 2

_sorry for the delay of the next chapter of the new king of hearts my computer got a virus so i have been able to acess a computer. and i decided to make it a cross with kingdom hearts 2 just for the hell of it and since just played the game so it is fresh in my mind. only promblem i have with the game is that disney didn't try to get other cool worlds like yu yu huaksho, disaga or bleach. But as to why the cross is simple it allows me to add a whole buch of characters put in otherwise and the name of the story itself. Also i'll will add at least one oc from my oringal story. As to how could you have bleach world when there already underworld it simple i will have it be explained later. as for my other stories if you read them i don't know when i'll update them.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_timeskip of 4yrs._

"Shining fist" yelled harry, "shining finger" yells domon. The two attacks battle for dominace and you slowly saw that harry's was pushing domon back at him. So with a final push which anyone watching would see as a flash of light harry finally had landed his first hit on his teacher then he was then smacked away with domon other fist and domon yelled "don't let your guard down just because you think you won a fight and never turn your back on a oppenet because not all are honorable." He then smiles and then says "Still this was the first time you hit me and won a technique duel."

Domon then says "soon master asia will be back from his trip to asia. He will then instruct you on our school's final technique the Sekiha Tenkyoken." "Then you will finally have mastered the base style of our style. It's then totally up to you on what you do with the style you learned and how to improve it. But just to let you know if you don't improve Master Asia will kick your butt the next time he comes to train you. Also i won't stop be able to him from going overboard either since your finally at the journeyman level. So you're at the point where you gotta defend others not have them keep defendin ya." Harry mummurs "Hmmm, you're right I can't just depend on others for help any time I get stuck. Oh yea Domon why is Master Asia named after a country?" Domon replies "Why the hell would I know I'm not his parents."


End file.
